prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Bash 2009
The Bash is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE), which will take place on June 28, 2009 at ARCO Arena in Sacramento, California. This will be the sixth show in WWE's production lineage for The Great American Bash event and will be the first to be referred to as The Bash. It will feature talent from the Raw, SmackDown, and ECW brands. Matches *CM Punk Vs. Jeff Hardy for the World Heavyweight Championship (WWE) *Cody Rhodes & Ted DiBiase Jr. Vs. Primo Colon & Carlito for the WWE Tag Team Championship *Randy Orton Vs. Triple H for the WWE Championship *Tommy Dreamer vs. Christian vs. Finlay vs. Mark Henry vs. Jack Swagger in a championship scramble match for the ECW Championship *Rey Mysterio vs. Chris Jericho in a Intercontinental Championship vs. mask match *John Cena vs. The Miz *Dolph Ziggler vs. The Great Khali in a no-DQ match Results *Dreamer Defends his title by pinning Christian with under a minute to go in the match Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events Background *Punk won the World Heavyweight Champioship at the Extreme Rules Pay-Per-View after Jeff Hardy def Edge in a Ladder match and cashing in his Money in the Bank briefcase. On the following episode of Smackdown Edge and Jeff Hardy had a match to determine who would face Punk at the following RAW free-for-all. During the match Edge threw Jeff Hardy into Punk and Punk attacked Edge disquilfying Hardy. General Manager Teddy Long made the match a triple threat. During the triple threat match Edge threw Punk off the top rope. Punk crashed down and hit his ankle on the steel steps which made it seem that the match would become a 1-1 match and that there would be a new champion. later in the match Jeff Hardy hits the Swanton Bomb on Edge. Punk comes in and throws Hardy outta the ring and pins him to retain the title. After the match Long announced that CM Punk will face Jeff Hardy at the bash for the title. *Cody Rhoads and Ted Dibiase faced off again the Colon brothers on an episode of RAW where if they won they would get a future title shot. Priceless ended up winning the match. *Batista won the WWE Championship against Orton in a Steel Cage match. The next night on RAW Orton along with Rhoads and Dibiase attacked and injured Batista making the title vacent. the next week on the RAW free for all Randy Orton def. Triple H, John Cena, The Big Show for the vacent WWE title. by pinning Big show after he hit the RKO. later that night Triple H won a 10 man over the top rop battle royal After the battle royal the new owner of RAW, Donald Trump announced that the following week that Orton and Triple H will be in a Last Man Standing Match for the WWE Championship. The next week on RAW Randy Orton defended the Title when neither him or Triple H could answer the 10 count. After Vince McMahon bought back RAW he demanded that Orton defend the title in a three stages of hell match at the bash